


A World Without Light

by DaTunaSamich



Series: When on Mars [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Sequel to "When on Mars"





	1. Loss

The four guardians stepped out onto hard concrete, hot air, and a blazing sun.  
Once the black vex smoke cleared, they found themselves surrounded by men with rifles, all wearing green and brown digital cammies, some wearing different attire, such as tan shirts and blue trousers. Grant looked around, as to see where they were. His eyes settling on a sign.

It read: Camp Pendleton North

“Enemy territory, Speak Eliksni.”

“[No light here. Next Death, will be final death.]” Nuri said in a worried voice.

“[Team, Red War Protocol]” Grant said

“Shit” Shin mumbled under his breath.

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW” One of the marines commanded.

Grant just looked over his shoulder and nodded slowly, receiving nods from his fireteam.

The fireteam of 4 then slowly raised their hands and knelt to the ground.

“We surrender, don’t shoot.”

“You speak english, finally, some good news,” One of the older men said,

“Cuff ‘em.” 

The fireteam were then apprehended, separated, and taken to a concrete structure. 

“[this is to be a prison?]” Grant said to Shin

“[Shut mouth, they listen]”

“Stop talking! Eyes Front!” One of their guards said.

The duo stopped in front of a table, with plastic boxes on it.

“Take off all your clothes, don’t try to resist.”

~

After being processed, fingerprinted, documented, and relatively humiliated, they were taken to a small room with chairs and a table, the table had notepads and pencils on it. Ana and Ariana were already waiting in the room, just as uncomfortable as they had been for the last hour.

“Ana!” Grant cheered

“Ariana,” Shin spoke

“[You each lose freedoms too?]” 

“[Yes.]” Shin said  
“[They do anything to you?]”

“[No]”

“[Good]”

Grant and Shin then sat down next to their partners, when their guards stepped outside, and a few men, probably doctors from the way they were dressed, stepped in the room.  
They sat down across from the quad and started the questions.

Dr: “Can you speak english?”

Grant: ”Of course I can”

Dr: ”Ok, who is the leader of this group”

Shin: ”No leader, only seniority on certain subjects”

Dr: “What subjects?”

Grant: “[Tell him things?] grant asked shin

Ana: “[Tell him only essentials]”

Ari: “[Agreed]”

Grant: “What time are we in?”

Dr: “Say again?”

“What, time period, are, we, in?”

“The year is 2018, the date is October 10th”

“What is the State of the planet Jupiter?”

“Still the same old jupiter, but there is this thing that has been changing its moons, it’s gotten international attention”  
“[The traveller is in this system, we’ll need to get to venus once it’s changed again.]” 

Ana: “[Agreed.]”

Shin: “[Agreed.]”

Ari: “[Agreed.]”

Dr: “Let me remind you, you’re still in Marine Corps custody, Now, what language are you speaking?”

Shin: “None of your business, jack-ass”

The doctor only sighed and pressed a button on his radio.  
Then four men came in, cuffed each fireteam member, and took them away, separating them.  
-


	2. A spark remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus, I had the biggest case of writer's block that i've ever had, it sucked

The room was a cold quiet nightmare, with nothing more than a pane of one way glass separating Ariana from whoever was on the other side.

Then the door opened, and in walked someone, who for once in their visit, wasn’t wearing a white coat.

“Hello, my name is 1st Lieutenant Jaycobson, I’ll be conducting you’re interview for your stay here,” he said with a smile on his face.

1st Lt. Jaycobson was about mid twenties, blonde hair, brown eyes, small build, tall, he wore one of those camouflage uniforms.

“My stay here?...” Arianna asked, annoyed,

“Ofcourse, we can’t just have four armed individuals running around southern california, now can we?”

“What do you want from me, Lieutenant?”

“Well for starters, I’d like to know where you came from.”

“I’d like something to draw with then, I’m better with visual learning,”

“Alright, something for something, that’s a deal,” He said, a small smile ever present on his face.

After some time a whiteboard was wheeled into the room and she was given a set of colored markers.

“So here is my time, and here is now, here are major events that alter the course of history itself, which are inevitable, and cannot be changed, blah blah blah, here is how we got here, these guys…,” she paused to take a breath, “are the vex, they can time travel, and can move from place to place in a microsecond, blah blah blah, they can teleport anywhere by their own free will, but need to travel through time using Vex Gates, usually several stories high, circular, and guarded by giant vex called gate lords, they have their stronghold on venus, it’s called the vault of glass, and its master is Atheon, Times Conflux.”

“So… teleporting, time traveling robots from venus are the cause of you being here?”

Arianna sighed,”...when you put it that way, yes, yes that’s exactly why we are here, even if it sounds preposterous.”

“O. K. so now we know why you are here, but we still need to know some more.”  
“Firstly, races, genders, all the like.”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Miss,” Jaycobson lifted up a paper on his clipboard “Arianna, your friends are getting the same run through as I am giving you, it would be in your best interest to cooperate, Your ”

“Grant and Shin, They’re both human, male; age, I don’t know, we are guardians, we don’t age; the first to be risen are hundreds of years old, Ana has been around since before twilight gap, Grant was an old russian guardian. And shin, well shin has been around since before city age, it’s hard to tell, he’s been around forever for us, even for Ana. and me, I got rezzed shortly before the Red War.”

“Ok,” Jaycobson mumbled as he wrote down words on his clipboard, “So going by age in seniority, it goes, Shin, Ana, Grant, You?”

“Yeah, although Grant is the most senior guardian amongst us, politically.”

“Ok, now onto other things. Shin, Grant, and Ana, are all humans, but you aren’t, you’re...blue, So what exactly are you?”

“I am an awoken, reef born, of both darkness and light.”

“So you’re not an alien,”

“No, I am not an alien,” Arianna said in a mocking voice.

“So…?”

“My parents were aboard a ship fleeing earth during the collapse, they got caught in the middle of a black hole, and this is how my people ended up, blue, glowy,”

“Ok, noted.”

“Now onto what is going to happen to you-”

Jaycobson was interrupted by a plume of black Vex smoke consuming the table in front of him. His eyes frozen in shock, alarms started blaring, sounded like the whole base was being raided, there were screams, laser fire, gunfire, and other noises of war echoing about.

“DUCK!,” Arianna said as she kicked the table against him pinning him to the wall.

Two vex Goblins dropped from the smoke and fired upon Ana until she was a corpse, they then turned their red eyes to Jaycobson, but were turned into hot piles of ash by a burst of solar light from the very pissed off sunsinger behind them.

“As I was saying, robots from venus, now I’ve got to get to my fireteam,” she chimed at Jaycobson.


	3. Assault

Ch.3 Assault

-Shins pov-

Shin was hunkered down outside the armory, he had gotten outfitted with the best stuff he could find, though all of the weapons were kinetic, and the armor that was available couldn't stop the incoming ordnance worth a damn.

Shin had convinced the marines that were detaining him that he wasn't a threat; and when asked about the enemies that appeared out of literally thin air, he said that they were: killer robots from venus, that can teleport, and shoot lasers. 

Shin told them they needed guns, lots of them, and so there they were:  
Fending off waves of robotic adversaries outside of the armory.

-Grants pov-

Grant was sprinting down the hallways of the complex, hands bound, stinging laser wound on his right shoulder. The vex had ambushed him in his cell and killed his captor, but not before the marine guarding him had put a whole magazine of lead into its torso. The marine had begun escorting him to the middle of the complex when he was killed in a hail of laser fire that should have killed him too.

 

-Ana's pov-

When the vex had entered the room Ana had already incapacitated the guards, the annoying interrogator, and rewired the cameras.

The vex had been outsmarted as they entered the room, getting blasted by a jury rigged emp device she had concocted, with ana being long gone.


	4. A way home

Grant was limping by the time he reached Shin, out of breath and clutching his shoulder where he’d been shot, one of the marines had run out to get him to safety, they didn’t know when the next assault would come. 

“You good?” Shin asked, reloading his cannon, “because you look like hammered shit.”

“Just a scratch; how are you?” Grant replied, with a hint of bite in his tone

“I’ve been holding out here with these guys, have you seen the others?” 

“No I hav-”

Grant was cut off by Ana and Arianna noisily hauling a vex minotaur into the hallway.

“Little help here guys.” Ana said with a grunt

The two marines that were with Shin ran out to help haul the giant hunk of metal into the armory

“Its dead right” one of the marines asked

“Very dead, no need to worry about it” Arianna said, heaving  
“I know a way we can get back, kinda.”

“What do you mean kinda?” Shin said

“Well it’s a trick I picked up from meeting THE Guardian,”

“THE Guardian, the one who killed Ghaul?” Grant intrigues.

“Yeah, the one who killed Ghaul,” Arianna said annoyed  
“Anyway, we need the eye, and a live vex, Ana told me she had some captured in her cell.”

 

“Alright let’s go home!!!” Grant said with enthusiasm.


	5. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, I may pick it up in the future, but I wanted to give it an ending, even if it is ambiguous, so that readers like you wouldn't have to be left hanging on an uncompleted fic.
> 
> -Author

CH. 5

After some tinkering with the Vex eye, Arianna got it semi-functioning. Now all they needed was the live vex, which Ana had been keeping in her interrogation room.

“So you’re sure this will work?” Grant asked her skeptically.

“Yes, it’ll work, don’t get antsy.”

Shin chuckled and took a glare from Grant’s visor.

They opened the door to find two dormant Vex, and after several hours of stress filled mechanics from Arianna and Ana, they had the eye working to its full potential.

“So how do we use it?” Grant asked

“Like,”

Arianna keyed one of the Vex and a gate manifested in front of them, teeming with life and welcoming.

“Like that,”

“Let’s get going” Shin said as he jumped in haphazardly.


End file.
